A Little Wish
by venusa rays
Summary: A little wish from sasuke to sakura. / Maybe OOc / ONESHOT / ENJOY!


**A Little Wish**

 **Story by: Venusa Rays**

 **Sakura & Sasuke © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Maybe OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **27 Maret 2011.**

"Sasuke?" panggil gadis berrambut merah jambu itu dari sebrang telepon.

" _Yes, ma cherry_." Jawab Sasuke yang notabene adalah kekasih gadis itu.

"Kau yakin besok tidak bisa pulang sebentar ke Tokyo?" Tanya gadis itu dengan penuh harap.

" _Sorry my sweet cherry,_ aku sedang ada banyak tugas disini."

"Jadi besok aku tiup lilin _and make a wish_ sendirian?"

"Iya. Ajak ayah ibu dan Sasori sana kalau kau tidak mau sendirian" Jawab Sasuke dengan diiringi tawa.

"Seharusnya kau menghiburku, bukan menertawakanku. Memangnya ada yang lucu?" Gadis di sebrang telepon itu mulai merengut.

"Iya, kau yang lucu, Sakura. Sampai kapan kau harus bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Sudah tahu kita sedang berhubungan jarak jauh. Harusnya kau bisa lebih mengerti." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Baik-baik disana ya. _Take care_ , Sasuke." Kata Sakura. Gadis itu mencoba berpikir untuk tidak menjadi egois bila bersama Sasuke.

"Hm atau begini saja, besok kita berdua online _Skype_. Bagaimana? Paling tidak besok kita bisa bertemu meskipun lewat dunia maya." Usul Sasuke.

"Aku lebih suka bertemu denganmu di dunia nyata daripada di dunia maya, Sasuke."

"Jangan sedih begitu. _My sweet cherry_ besok 'kan bertambah tua. Harusnya kau bisa semakin lebih dewasa ya. _By the way_ , kau mau kado apa?"

" _You. All I want for my birthday is you._ "

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. "Kok gitu? Pasti lagi ada maunya."

"Kau ini memang suka sekali menggodaku ya Sasuke."

"Aku bercanda, sayang. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku mau melanjutkan tugasku lagi. _Bye,_ Sakura. _Love you_."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu seketika sukses membuat gadis itu lupa akan rasa kesalnya. Ia memegang pipinya yang mulai menghangat dan memerah. Untung saja Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang jarang ia ucapkan itu lewat telepon, coba saja kalau saat bertemu langsung, bisa-bisa gadis itu pingsan ditempat akibat terlalu bahagia.

" _Bye_ , Sasuke. _Love you too_." Kata Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Sakura menutup telepon dari Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Walaupun mereka berdua terpisah jarak ratusan kilometer, hubungan mereka masih tetap dua tahun ini Sakura dan Sasuke menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Semua ini karena Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Osaka. Awalnya Sakura menentang habis-habisan keinginan Sasuke untuk kuliah di luar Tokyo. Tetapi kemudian Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura bahwa meskipun mereka terpisah jarak, Sasuke akan selalu menghubungi Sakura. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Sakura melepas Sasuke .

Awalnya Sakura mengira ini semua akan sulit. Tetapi ketika melihat Sasuke yang sering pulang ke Tokyo mengunjungi dirinya. Merayakan _anniversary_ hubungan mereka bersama, merayakan ulang tahun bersama. Sakura merasa tidak terlalu buruk menjalani hubungan yang terpisah ruang dan jarak dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Langit terlihat semakin berwarna hitam pekat. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 22.45 tapi gadis itu belum memejamkan mata juga. Ia memandang langit lekat-lekat dari balkon kamarnya. Gadis itu larut dalam lamunannya. Ia merindukan Sasuke.

Keduanya terakhir bertemu melepas rindu dua bulan yang lalu ketika merayakan ulang tahun ibu Sasuke. Dua bulan yang berjalan sangat lambat dan lama, sehingga saat ini Sakura benar-benar merindukan Sasuke. Ia rindu melihat tawa Sasuke, suara Sasuke. Ia rindu menepuk-nepuk bahu kokoh Sasuke jika lelakinya sedang sedih. Ia rindu bercanda dengan Sasuke. Ia rindu mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke yang tidak pernah bisa rapi. Ia rindu makan semangkuk besar es krim favorit mereka bersama. Ia rindu pelukan hangat Sasuke. Ia rindu semuanya.

Ia teringat besok adalah ulang tahunnya dan Sasuke tidak bisa pulang ke Tokyo. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja merajuk seperti anak kecil atau marah tidak jelas kepada Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah tega berbuat seperti itu. Selama ini Sasuke terlalu baik padanya. Sasuke lah yang menguatkan Sakura setiap kali dia merasa dirinya jatuh. Bagi Sakura, selain keluarga, Sasuke juga termasuk hartanya yang sangat berharga.

Jam dinding di kamar gadis itu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menutup dan mengunci pintu yang menghadap balkon rumahnya itu. Ia menarik selimutnya dalam-dalam. Gadis itu mulai memejamkan matanya sambil berharap malam ini ia memimpikan Sasuke yang sudah menemaninya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasukkan beberapa lembar baju ke dalam tas ranselnya, tak lupa juga laptop dan beberapa tugas yang belum ia sempat selesaikan. Setelah semuanya siap, ia memasukan tas ranselnya ke dalam jok tengah mobil. Lelaki itu tak henti-henti menyunggingkan senyumnya. Malam ini ia akan menyetir ke Tokyo. Sakura pasti akan terkejut melihat kedatangannya besok pagi. Lelaki bermata obsidian itu tidak sabar melihat Sakura menangis terharu melihat kedatangannya.

Sasuke bersiul kecil sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Jika saja kakaknya—Itachi melihatnya sedang bahagia seperti ini pasti laki-laki itu sudah habis diledek oleh kakaknya. Itachi sering sekali menggoda Sasuke dengan sebutan "Siberian Husky yang berubah menjadi Pudel" semenjak ia menjalin cinta dengan Sakura.

Lelaki itu melihat jarum yang berdetik pelan di jam tangannya itu. Kurang lima menit lagi hari akan berganti menjadi tanggal 28 Maret. Sebelum melakukan perjalanan jauh, lelaki itu menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon kekasihnya. Ia menekan tombol nol agak lama yang kemudian terhubung ke nomor ponsel Sakura.

Rrrrrrrrrrr.

Sasuke menggerutu. Sudah tiga kali ia mencoba menelepon Sakura tapi tidak kunjung diangkat juga. Hingga akhirnya pada panggilan yang keenam itu ia baru bisa mendengar suara Sakura.

"Halo." Suara Sakura terdengar serak diujung telepon. Setelah mendengar suara Sakura, Sasuke segera menyanyikan lagu _happy birthday_.

" _Happy birthday_ Sakura. _Happy birthday_ Sakura. _Happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday_ Sakura!" Seru Sasuke dengan keras dari ujung telepon.

Sakura langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan tersenyum senang mendengar nyanyian Sasuke itu.

"Sasuke! Kau sedang apa? Kau belum tidur? Aduh kau ini mengagetkanku saja. Mana ada orang menelepon di tengah malam begini. Aku kira kau hantu." Suara gadis itu terdengar bersemangat dan berseri-seri.

" _Special for my sweet cherry._ " kata Sasuke.

"Kau belum tidur daritadi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mmm belum. Tadi masih menyelesaikan beberapa tugas dulu." Sasuke menahan senyumnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Sakura jika tahu bahwa ia sekarang sedang bersiap-siap menuju Tokyo.

"Bilang ke dosenmu supaya jangan dikasih tugas banyak-banyak. Kalau kau kurang tidur atau nanti jatuh sakit bagaimana? Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, Sasuke sayang. Jangan memikirkan tugas terus. Nanti bisa-bisa rambutmu berubah warna menjadi putih semua." Nada suara Sakura terdengar penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Iya kau jangan khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diri." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ya sudah kau cepat tidur sana. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit, atau menginap dirumah sakit lagi seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu" Kata Sakura.

"Iya kau juga cepat tidur lagi sana. Kau biasanya rewel kalau kurang tidur."

"Kau kira aku bayi?"

"Ya mirip sih. Sama-sama _cute_."

"Sasuke... bisa tidak kau berhenti menggodaku. Ternyata benar juga kata Itachi selama ini. Siberian Husky yang galak telah berubah menjadi anjing pudel yang manis."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia paling tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. "Sakura, jangan membuatku marah."

Sakura tergelak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Aku bercanda sayang."

"Selera humormu dan Itachi memang buruk sekali." Sungut Itachi dari ujung telepon.

Sakura menguap dan mengusap matanya yang mulai terasa panas. "Sasuke, aku mengantuk. Kau tidak tidur? Aku tidur dulu ya. Terimakasih untuk ucapan selamatnya. _I miss you so much._ "

" _Have a nice dream my sweet cherry. I Love you._ "

Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Hanya mendengar suara Sakura selama sepuluh menit saja ia sudah merasa rindunya sedikit terobati. Bagaimana bila ia bertemu dengarn Sakura. Mengingat hal itu ia menjadi bertambah semangat untuk memberikan Sakura kado kejutan kepulangannya itu.

Malam ini Sasuke menyetir mobil dengan perasaan bahagia. Rasanya ia ingin terus menerus mengucapkan dan mengutarakan rasa cintanya pada Sakura. Dulu ia berpikir mengucapkan _I Love You_ terlalu sering pada Sakura akan terlihat sangat norak dan sama sekali bukan _style_ -nya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi berubah pikiran. Ia berubah menjadi senang mengutarakan rasa cintanya pada Sakura dan tidak akan pernah ada bosannya. Karena gadis merah jambunya yang cantik dan baik hati itu berhak dicintai dan disayangi olehnya lebih, lebih, dan lebih lagi.

.

.

.

 **28 Maret 2011. Pukul 08.00**

"Selamat ulang tahun, _my little daughter_." Kata Ibu sambil mencium kedua pipi putri bungsunya itu.

"Kadonya dulu dong, bu" kata Sakura menggoda ibunya.

"Kadonya sedang kau makan, Sakura."

Sakura mengunyah _rice ball_ -nya dengan lahap. "Kalau ini jelas bukan kado, bu."

"Lalu kau maunya kado apa, Sakura? Oh ya, Sasuke bagaimana? Ia tidak pulang ke Tokyo?" Tanya Ibu. Ibu Sakura memang sudah lama mengenal Sasuke.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya "Aku tidak tahu, bu. Sasuke hanya bilang sedang ada banyak tugas. Jadi sepertinya dia tidak bisa pulang."

"Berarti hari ini tidak ada acara tiup lilin dan _make a wish_ berdua?" Goda Ibunya yang kemudian diiringi tawa. Yang digoda hanya bisa merengut sambil melahap _french toast_ -nya dalam diam.

Setelah menghabiskan _rice ball_ -nya, Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang sedang ia charge di kamar. Ia melihat layar ponselnya. Kosong. Belum ada satu pesan dari Sasuke di pagi ini. Sakura mengambil ponselnya, kemudian ia mulai mengetik sebuah pesan singkat kepada kekasihnya itu.

 _Good morning Sasuke yang paling tampan sedunia. Sudah bangun belum?_

Ia menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Dikirim atau tidak ya pesannya. Jam segini mungkin saja Sasuke masih tidur setelah semalaman begadang mengerjakan tugas. Tetapi berhubung rasa rindunya kepada Sasuke sudah berada di ujung tanduk, maka ia menekan tombol send sambil berharap agar pesannya itu segera dibalas.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak gadis itu terakhir mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada kekasihnya. Ia melihat layar ponselnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Belum ada laporan pengiriman juga. Atau jangan-jangan pending. Berbagai macam spekulasi mulai merayapi pikiran Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu mencoba menelepon Sasuke.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan hubungi setelah beberapa saat lagi._

"Bahkan ponselnya saja tidak aktif. Kemana ya, Sasuke" Gumam Sakura. Sambil menimang-nimang ponselnya, ia teringat kebiasaan buruk Sasuke yang tidak pernah membawa charge kalau sedang bersama teman-temannya. Gadis bermata emerald itu kemudian berasumsi bahwa Sasuke sedang tidur dan ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai. Jadi ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berpikiran buruk kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat layar ponselnya dengan gelisah. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukan pukul 10 tetapi Sasuke masih belum membalas pesannya. Dengan tidak sabar ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada Sasuke.

 _Sasuke, kau dimana? Jangan lupa segera balas pesanku kalau ponselmu sudah menyala._

Beberapa menit setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, ponsel Sakura berdering dengan keras. Gadis itu melonjak senang. Tetapi raut wajahnya berubah menjadi penuh tanya ketika ia melihat nama Uchiha Itachi berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya.

"Tumben sekali Itachi-nii meneleponku. Ada perlu apa ya?" gumam gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Ya, Itachi-nii. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura ketika mengangkat panggilan dari Itachi.

"Kau dimana?" kata Itachi balik bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Di rumah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau bisa ke _Sanno Medical Center_ sekarang juga?"

Jantung Sakura berdegup menjadi kencang saat mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Ke rumah sakit sekarang? Siapa yang sakit?" Nada suara Sakura berubah menjadi satu oktaf lebih tinggi saat menyebut rumah sakit.

"Sasuke dini hari tadi mengalami kecelakaan. Dia sedang menjalani operasi sekarang. Kau cepatlah kemari."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan mulai mencerna ucapan Itachi. "Apa? Operasi? Sasuke kecelakaan? Mana mungkin. Kemaren malam dia bilang sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Bagaimana bisa dia kecelakaan." Terang gadis itu. Ia merasa ucapan Itachi tidak masuk akal. Bukankah tadi malam Sasuke baik-baik saja. Bahkan mereka berdua masih sempat bercakap-cakap via seluler.

Mendengar penuturan kekasih adiknya itu membuat Itachi merasa sedih. Sebenarnya lelaki itu tahu rencana adiknya yang akan membuat pesta kejutan untuk Sakura. Tetapi bila jadinya seperti ini, mana tega ia berterus terang kepada Sakura. Itachi menghela nafas panjang,

"Sebenarnya hari ini Sasuke pulang ke Tokyo. Tadi malam Sasuke berangkat menyetir mobil sendiri. Sasuke sempat meneleponku dan mengabarkan kalau ia ingin memberimu kejutan"

"Kejutan?"

"Iya. Kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Lalu, bagaimana kondisi Sasuke sekarang? Sasuke baik-baik saja 'kan ?." Bulir bulir bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Kau cepatlah kemari dan lihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi Sasuke." Jelas Itachi.

Sakura hanya diam mematung. Pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana. Apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke-nya harus selamat.

"Doakan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke." Kata Itachi kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari kakak Sasuke tadi ia merasa kakinya lemas dan susah berdiri.

Sakura berteriak memanggil ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur dengan histeris. Mebuki Haruno terlihat kaget ketika melihat putrinya menangis sesenggukkan di depan televisi.

"Ibu, Sasuke…"

"Sasuke kenapa?" Tanya ibunya dengan khawatir.

"Sasuke kecelakaan." Kata Sakura dengan terbata-bata. Tangis gadis itu meledak menjadi lebih keras saat ibunya memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Berusaha mencoba menenangkan hati putri bungsunya itu.

"Sekarang Sasuke dimana?" Tanya Ibu Sakura.

" _Sanno Medical Center_ , bu." Kata Sakura disela-sela tangisnya itu.

"Iya sebentar lagi kita kesana. Ibu dan Sasori akan mengantarmu. Sekarang kau ganti baju dulu.'

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura beranjak menuju kamarnya. Setelah berganti baju, ia melihat fotonya dengan Sasuke saat kelulusan SMA di meja belajarnya itu. Melihat foto tersebut, air matanya turun dengan deras membanjiri pipinya. Diambilnya foto tersebut kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam _sling bag_ -nya.

 _Semoga kau selamat dan baik-baik saja Sasuke._

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian di _Sanno Medical Centre._

Setelah berkendara selama tiga puluh menit, Sakura, Sasori dan ibunya sampai juga dirumah sakit. Ketiganya berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang operasi. Di depan ruang operasi Sakura melihat Itachi duduk sendirian dengan pandangan kosong.

"Itachi-nii" panggil gadis itu ketika melihat Itachi.

Itachi bangkit dari kursi kemudian ia memeluk Sakura yang sudah ia anggap sepeeti adiknya sendiri itu. Lelaki itu memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mencoba berbicara pada Sakura. "Sakura..."

"Sasuke dimana? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Sakura memotong ucapan Itachi dengan berbagai rentetan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasori yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping adiknya itu juga ikut menenangkan Sakura "Sakura tenanglah."

Itachi menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia memandang Sasori dengan bingung. Lelaki itu tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan darimana. Sasori mengajak Sakura duduk di kursi tunggu. Sasori duduk di samping kiri Sakura, sedangkan Itachi duduk di samping kanan Sakura.

"Sakura, atas nama adikku, aku meminta maaf kalau ia punya banyak salah denganmu." Itachi mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Sasuke tidak punya salah padaku."

Itachi menghela nafas. "Begini Sakura, baru saja dokter mengatakan bahwa Sasuke... tidak dapat terselematkan. Ia mengalami perdarahan di otak yang cukup berat. Tadi dokter sudah berupaya sebaik mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi Tuhan punya rencana lain. Hari ini Ia mengambil Sasuke dari kita, Sakura." Jelas Itachi dengan suara tercekat. Itachi mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Lelaki itu mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangisi kepergian adiknya.

Bulir-bulir bening di mata Sakura pun akhirnya jatuh tak tertahankan saat ia mendengar penjelasan dari Itachi. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tidak menangis. Tetapi tetap saja, air mata terus turun mengalir membasahi pipinya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Secepat inikah Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya dan semua orang yang menyayanginya.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bercanda 'kan, Itachi-nii."

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Ia sendiri pun juga berharap ini semua hanyalah lelucon belaka.

Mebuki memeluk anaknya sambil menangis. Ia paham bagaimana sakitnya ditinggal orang yang dicintai. Sakura menangis semakin keras hingga bahunya ikut berguncang. Baru saja dua tahun yang lalu ayahnya meninggal dan sekarang Sasuke juga ikut meninggalkannya. Sakura mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit dan menyesakkan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gadis itu pun tahu tangisnya tak akan bisa membangkitkan Sasuke dari tidur panjangnya. Tak lama kemudian ia merasa pandangannya kabur lalu berubah menjadi gelap. Sakura pingsan dipelukan ibunya.

-.

.

.

 _Sasuke menyodorkan ice cream cone di tangan kanannya untuk Sakura, kemudian ia membuka bungkus ice cream cone di tangan kirinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Keduanya menikmati es krim tersebut sambil duduk berselebahan di kursi taman._

" _Terimakasih. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin menikmati ice cream berdua denganmu."_

 _Sasuke tersenyum mendengar celotehan Sakura._

" _Sasuke, kalau aku meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa hidup tanpaku tidak?"_

" _Meninggalkanku bagaimana? Kau sudah bosan denganku?" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar cemas. Ia takut Cherry-nya itu memutuskannya begitu saja._

 _Sakura tertawa. "Mana mungkin aku bosan denganmu. Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja. Kalau misalnya kita nanti hidup bersama hingga tua. Lalu saat kita menikmati masa tua bersama tiba-tiba aku meninggalkanmu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"_

 _Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura dengan pelan. "Jelas sedih bodoh."_

 _Sakura tersenyum. "Tolong jelaskan seberapa sedihnya tuan Sasuke."_

" _Setiap harinya pasti aku akan merindukanmu."_

 _Sakura tersenyum merekah saat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. "Kalau aku, ada atau tidak ada dirimu, pasti aku akan selalu merindukanmu."_

" _Kali ini aku tidak akan tergoda sama sekali dengan rayuanmu, Cherry."_

" _Siapa yang merayu? Kau 'kan yang bilang duluan kalau kau akan selalu merindukanku."_

 _Manik obsidian Sasuke bertemu dengan manik emerald Sakura. Tangan kanan lelaki itu memegang dan mengusap pipi Sakura dengan lembut. "Jika aku nanti meninggalkanmu duluan, aku akan mencarimu lagi di kehidupanku berikutnya."_

 _Semburat merah menghias pipi Sakura. Mimpi apa ia melihat Sasuke berbicara semanis itu padanya._

" _Sakura, sepertinya kau harus dihukum karena sudah berhasil membuatku tergila-gila padamu."_

 _Detik berikutnya bibir Sasuke sudah mengunci bibir Sakura. Rasa ice cream vanila masih tersisa di bibir gadisnya itu. Sasuke terus mencium Sakura dengan lembut. Ia mencium Sakura dengan sepenuh hati._

 _Sampai kapanpun hanya ada Sakura di hatinya._

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia melihat ada jarum infus terpasang di tangan kirinya. Sakura mencengkram dadanya kembali yang terasa sakit. Bulir-bulir bening kembali menggenangi matanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau tidak ada Sasuke di dunia ini. Bagaimana hidupnya nanti?

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Air mata mulai jatuh bercucuran di pipinya. Melihat adiknya yang menangis itu dengan sigap Sasori berusaha menenangkan.

"Sakura..." Sasori menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

Sambil menangis sesenggukan gadis itu membuka ponselnya. Ada banyak sms dari para teman dan sahabat. Isi keseluruhan hampir sama yaitu menyuruh gadis itu untuk bersabar dan tabah atas kepergian Sasuke. Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, baginya kenyataan ini terlalu pahit untuk dirasakannya seorang diri.

Sakura melihat wallpaper ponselnya. Ada foto Sasuke dengan dirinya ketika merayakan _anniversary_ hubungan mereka yang kedua. Terlihat dengan jelas di foto itu, rambut hitam Sasuke yang mencuat-cuat dan susah diatur, matanya memiliki tatapan yang tajam dengan manik obsidian di dalamnya, pundaknya terlihat sangat kokoh ketika merangkul Sakura yang disebelahnya. Dan keduanya memamerkan senyum terlebar yang mereka miliki saat berfoto. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum lebar di layar ponselnya, sukses membuat hati Sakura terasa sakit dan berselimutkan kehampaan yang teramat sangat dalam. Sudah tiga tahun lebih Sasuke menemaninya tapi mengapa sekarang Sasuke meninggalkannnya begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dirinya

 **Dua tahun kemudian.**

Sakura menjejakan kakinya ke area pemakaman seluas setengah hektar itu. Tanpa kesusahan ia berhasil menemukan tempat peristirahatan terakhir lelaki yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya itu. Setelah menabur bunga diatas makam Sasuke dan membacakan doa, Sakura memegang nisan yang bertuliskan _"Uchiha Sasuke"_ itu.

"Halo Sasuke." Gadis itu mulai bermonolog di depan makam Sasuke.

"Maaf baru sekarang aku datang kesini. Maaf sebelum-sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mengunjungimu kemari. Aku selalu mendoakanmu, Sasuke"

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian ia mencoba mengutarakan sisi hatinya selama ini pada Sasuke "Kau curang, Sasuke. Kau pergi meninggalkanku duluan sebelum kita menikmati hari tua bersama. Kau bahkan pergi tanpa berpamitan padaaku."

"Mulai dari tahun kemarin hingga seterusnya kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemaniku tiup lilin dan _make a wish_ bersama. Sekarang umurku sudah 21 tahun, Sasuke. Aku mencoba menjadi gadis yang berpikiran dewasa seperti yang kau mau. Aku juga sedang mencoba untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat. Aku juga mencoba untuk terus hidup, meskipun duniaku tanpamu benar-benar terasa kosong." Sakura menahan air mata yang siap tumpah di pelupuk matanya itu. Ia tidak mau terlihat cengeng di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Dua tahun yang lalu saat kau meneleponku. Aku ingat kalimat terakhirmu untukku. Kau bilang'love you' 'kan Sasuke? Aku tahu meskipun kau gengsi mengucapkannya, tapi kau mau mengucapkan kalimat itu padaku. Terimakasih Sasuke. Aku bahagia pernah menjadi gadis yang kau cinta setulus hati. Aku juga meminta maaf, disaat kau mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku lupa membalasnya. Kalau aku tahu hari itu kau akan meninggalkanku seperti ini, dengan senang hati aku mau mengobrol lama denganmu meskipun via telepon"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

"Semoga kau tenang disana Sasuke. _I love you too_."

Air mata Sakura jatuh tak tertahankan lagi. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan cepat. Sakura tidak mau Sasuke melihatnya menangis. Ia beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman sambil menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah kembali. Sampai detik ini, ia belum bisa melupakan Sasuke. Hatinya seperti berada di luar angkasa, hampa dan terasa dingin tanpa Sasuke.

 _Sasuke, Aku merindukanmu._

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Sakura's POV**

" _Happy birthday Cherry. Happy birthday Cherry. Happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday Cherry!"_ Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam kamarku sambil membawa roti tart berukuran besar.

Aku yang baru saja bangun tidur saat itu menjadi kaget ketika menyadari ini bukan mimpi. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan selimut. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahku dan rambutku yang kusut sehabis bangun tidur ini.

"Ayo bangun tuan putri. Sudah jam berapa ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik selimut biru mudaku.

Aku melirik jam beker disampingku. Yang benar saja Sasuke. Ini baru setengah lima lebih seperempat dan dia sudah mengadakan inspeksi mendadak ke kamarku. _Good job,_ Sasuke!

Aku duduk diatas tempat tidurku. Kulihat di depan pintu ada Ibu dan Sasori yang tertawa berdua. Aku tidak menyangka Ibu dan Sasori mau-mau saja berkomplot dengan Sasuke.

"Iya ini sudah bangun. Sana keluar dulu. Aku mau mencuci muka dulu." Kataku sambil mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamar. Kututup pintu kamarku lalu aku menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, aku berjalan ke ruang tamu. Dengan mengenakan piyama berwarna hijau muda aku menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sebrang meja yang menghadap ke dirinya.

"Kurang pagi kejutannya Sasuke. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja jam 12 malam kau datang kemari." Sasuke hanya meringis mendengar sindiranku. Kemudian dia memasang lilin angka 18 di atas tiramisu cake yang ia bawa. Ia menyalakan lilin tersebut dengan korek api kecil. Setelah kedua lilin tersebut menyala, ia menyodorkan kue tersebut kepadaku.

"Ayo ditiup dulu lilinnya. _Don't forget to make a wish."_ Kata Sasuke.

" _Let's we make a wish together_." Ajakku pada Sasuke.

"Siap _my Cherry_."

Kulihat Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya. Aku pun mengikutinya. Kupejamkan mataku sambil bergumam _"Semoga Sasuke dan aku bisa bersama hingga tua nanti"_

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Aku menunggu di ruang tamu Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat kaget ketika tadi melihatku memasuki kamarnya begitu saja dan membangunkan dari tidurnya. Ia terlihat lucu dengan piyama hijau muda dengan rambutnya yang kusut berantakan. Kulihat tadi ia sedikit merengut kepadaku ketika aku mengomentari rambutnya yang terlihat aneh. Tapi aku harap dia suka dengan kejutan yang aku buat ini.

"Kurang pagi kejutannya Sasuke. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja jam 12 malam kau datang kemari." Sindir Sakura padaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum meringis mendengar ucapannya itu.

Setelah itu Sakura duduk di depanku. Aku mengambil lilin berangka 18 dari dalam tasku kemudian memasangkannya di atas tiramisu cake yang kubawa untuknya. Setelah menyalakan kedua lilin tersebut aku menyodorkan kue tersebut di hadapan Sakura.

"Ayo ditiup dulu lilinnya. _Don't forget to make a wish_." Kataku.

" _Let's we make a wish together_." Ajak Sakura

"Siap _my Cherry_." Kataku sambil memejamkan mata.

Kubuka mataku sedikit dan kulihat gadisku itu menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku menahan senyumku lalu aku menggumamkan sebuah permohonan.

" _Semoga Sakura selalu bahagia"_

FIN

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

fanfic lima tahun yang lalu dan baru di post sekarang. Semoga kalian suka. Enjoy! Jangan lupa review ya~~


End file.
